1. Field of Invention
The invention generally relates to a single trip well completion system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
For purposes of forming a well to extract a hydrocarbon-based fluid (oil or natural gas) from a subterranean, hydrocarbon-bearing geologic formation, or to inject water into or around a subterranean, geologic formation, for example, among other purposes not specifically identified but included herein, a wellbore is first drilled into the formation. Completion equipment, which typically includes a complex system of tubes and valves to regulate flow of the fluid, is then installed in the wellbore.
At least two runs, or trips, into the wellbore typically are required for purposes of installing the completion equipment. A lower completion is commonly run first to the heel of the wellbore, which may be located furthest from the surface. Subsequent to this run, an upper completion is commonly run into the well to provide the tubing and mechanisms required to connect the lower completion to a hydrocarbon removal point or wellhead location, for example.
Each trip into the well adds to the cost and complexity of completing the well. Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways and systems to minimize the number of trips to complete a well. However, the detailed description below may be used to resolve other needs and applications not specifically identified, but apparent to a person of skill in the art.